


On days like these...

by DeansP1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, i fucking love the sans fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a short recreation of the sans fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On days like these...

Sans stepped out the shortcut he used to get here. He sighed before saying, "heya. you've been busy, huh?"

The kid looked at him, their eyes blank. It's hard to think that he thought of them as his child, once.

He gulped, "i have a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

They took a step forward. He didn't want to have to do this.

He chuckled. "well, here's a better question for you," he said, his pupils disappearing, "do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward, you're REALLY not going to like what happens next." Please don't take a step forward.

They, again, took a step forward. He sighed.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises," he said, the fight starting. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these...kids like you... Should be burning in hell."

He slammed them down, Frisk jumping to avoid the bones. He turned their soul red, sending a wave of bones, before summoning some gaster blasters to shoot at them. They, of course, dodged most of it. He has a feeling that they've done all of this before.

"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first," he said. He moved out of the way of their attack, "what? do you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

After a long battle, he moved out of the way of their attack, fully awake. "what? did you think you would be able to-" he felt their knife connect with his chest, falling over. He breathed for a while, finally saying, "so, guess that's it, then? just, don't say i didn't warn ya." He stood up, his eyes closing. "welp. i'm going to grillby's," he said, walking away. "papyrus. do..you..want...anything?" he said, falling flat on his face, feeling his life fade away.

All that was left of him was a blue jacket, basketball shorts and slippers.


End file.
